The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Clematis hybrida plant hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Evijohillxe2x80x99. Clematis comprises over 200 species of perennial herbs or woody climbing vines. Many members of this genus and prized as ornamentals. Of particular importance are members which are large-flowered vines planted for permanent cover of fences or trellises. The woody vines can be divided (for the ease of cultivation) into three groups and include (1) the alpina, macropetala and montana groups which flower directly from the previous season""s stems in spring, (2) the early, large-flowered cultivars which flower from old wood in the spring and later on new growth, and (3) the later-flowering, large-flowered cultivars and other species which flower on new growth in summer and autumn.
xe2x80x98Evijohillxe2x80x99 was discovered by Josephine Hill in a cultivated area. The mutation resulted from a naturally occurring mutation of unknown causation on a Clematis plant growing in a cultivated area. The resulting mutation was evaluated and asexually propagated in a controlled environment. xe2x80x98Evijohillxe2x80x99 was selected as a single plant by Raymond J. Evison in his Clematis development program in Domarie Vineries Les Sauvagees, St. Sampsons, Guernsey, Channel Islands, United Kingdom in 1994 from among plant selections esexually propagated from the originally selected mutant.
The following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in xe2x80x98Evijohillxe2x80x99 have been repeatedly observed in asexually propagated progeny and distinguish it from all other varieties of which we are aware:
1. A double flower with 6-8 outer tepals which surround a central cluster of smaller tepals which open more slowly.
2. Superb flower longevity. Inner tepals continue to open after outer tepals have fallen away.
3. No anthers, style or stigma.
4. Long recurrent flowering period from early summer through autumn.
5. Compact growth making the variety suitable for growing in containers.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguishes xe2x80x98Evijohillxe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Evijohillxe2x80x99 by cuttings was first done by Raymond J. Evison in Domarie Vineries Les Sauvagees, St. Sampsons, Guernsey, Channel Islands, United Kingdom in 1994. This initial propagation, and subsequent propagations, have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98Evijohillxe2x80x99 are true-to-type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.